


Honor

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl fighting for Paul's honor, Fighting, Flirting, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Paul's flattered, Tumblr Prompt, but his threats are worse than physical fighting, non graphic sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! Anon wanted to see what would happen if Daryl overheard someone calling Paul a slut! Here it is, lovely!





	Honor

Daryl was furious. He'd been on the run for four days when it was only supposed to last two days. He was dirty, his body ached and he missed his boyfriend. Paul had wanted to come with him, but Maggie needed moral support. She was in her last month of pregnancy and could deliver any day and had wanted Paul near by when she delivered. They become very close during the war against Negan. If Daryl hadn't known Paul was gay and in love with him, he would've been jealous. They'd been together a few months now and were deeply in love. So, he knew he had nothing to worry about. 

The run had gone very wrong. The store they'd been told was rumored to not be touched had been over run with walkers. It'd taken hours to get all the walkers taken out. By the time they'd finished it was nearly dark and they couldn't risk going through the building in the dark. So they'd camped out for the night. It'd taken most of the next day to pack up all the items the store had into the back of the truck. They'd traveled for the rest of the day and camped out that night. On the way back to Hilltop, they'd come across a herd and had to turn around and find a way around it. Then the damn car Daryl had been driving broke down and he'd spent the next day fixing it. 

So, when they finally pulled in to Hilltop, Daryl was ready to see his boyfriend, maybe take a hot shower together and collapse in bed to sleep for the next several days. He parked the car and shut it off, pushing the door open and getting out. Every one was acting normal, so nothing seemed to have gone wrong while he was gone. He searched the many faces milling about for his boyfriend and couldn't see him, so he figured Paul was inside with Maggie. He tried to not let it irritate him and slammed his car door shut and yanked the back door open and pulled out his heavy back pack with items he'd got for him and Paul and his crossbow out. 

People came up to help unload the truck. He ignored them and headed for the trailer he now shared with the Hilltop scout. He was about halfway to the trailer when the door opened and Paul stepped out, hair up in a bun and wearing one of Daryl's shirt. Daryl fought a smile at how his shirt swallowed Paul's torso. He passed a group of other Hilltop man sitting at a table cleaning some guns. His strong hearing picked up their conversation whether he wanted to or not. 

“Ya'll shoulda heard Jesus the night before that redneck left. 'Daryl, Daryl, oh god yes... I'm gonna miss you!' He was so damn loud.” The three men laughed. “Even before they got together, I swear every other night he had someone new in his trailer. Such a fucking slut.”

Daryl stopped in his tracks when the words processed in his brain. Paul tilted his head, furrowing his brow when Daryl froze. A growl rose in Daryl's chest. He let his back pack slide to the ground, along with his bow, and turned to grab the man's shoulder and yank him up off the chair. “Ya wanna repeat that?”

The man's eyes widened when they met Daryl's furious gaze. “D-Daryl-”

“I fuckin dare ya ta say that ta mah fuckin face!” He shoved the man away. “G'on!”

“Daryl!” Paul hurried down the steps of the trailer. 

The man glared at Daryl, reaching down to straighten his shirt. “Fine! I will! Your boyfriend, 'Jesus', is a damn slut! He's probably slept with every man here who was willing to fuck him!”

Daryl licked his lips. He chuckled a bit, then pulled his arm back and socked the man in the cheek. The man stumbled back, hand coming up to his sore cheek. He glared at Daryl and lunged forward. They punched and yanked at each other. 

“DARYL!” Paul finally reached them just as they hit the ground. “Jason! Stop!” He reached down and pulled Daryl off the man before he could really lay into him. He stepped between them, a hand on Daryl's chest. “Wanna tell me what's going on?” He looked between them as Jason stood up, wiping blood off his chin. 

Jason smirked a bit. “Nothing... just the redneck trash defending his slut boyfriend's honor.”

Paul tensed at the word. He felt Daryl move to attack again and turned to the hunter. “Daryl, no... I appreciate you fighting for me, but it's not worth it.”

Daryl's eyes flicked down to Paul's. “... It is ta me.”

The scout's lips parted for a moment in shock at the words and the emotion in the hunter's beautiful blue eyes; and then he smiled. “You're sweet, but no more.” He turned to Jason. “Say what you want about me, I don't care; but, you insult my boyfriend again and I won't give you an inch like Daryl did. You'll never lay a hand or speak a word about either of us again. Am I understood?” Jason swallowed thickly and nodded. Paul nodded back and turned around. He picked up Daryl's crossbow while Daryl picked up his back pack and they walked to the trailer. 

As soon as the trailer was shut behind them, Paul hung the crossbow on the wall and Daryl dropped the heavy back pack on the floor. His back hit the wall, pinned by Paul's body and lips. He grunted, kissing the scout back deeply. His arms wrapped around Paul's waist, holding him close. Paul hands were around his shoulders, fingers in his hair. They kissed, licked and sucked at one another, lips smacking and breathing heavy. Paul finally pulled back after a moment, smiling a bit at Daryl's flushed cheeks and dark eyes. 

“Welcome home.” He whispered.

Daryl licked his lips. “Ya ain't mad?”

“Why would I be?”

“Cause I tried ta beat the shit outta that guy...” Daryl rasped, looking down. He knew Paul hated when he acted rashly.

Paul smiled and bent his head to look in Daryl's eyes. “No, I'm not mad. He instigated it by insulting me... and I'm happy you were defending me. Thank you, Daryl.”

Daryl shrugged shyly, playing with a loose strand of Paul's hair. “... Wanna shower wit me?”

The scout licked his lips and stepped back, sliding his hand down Daryl's dirty arm to his hand and took it into his own. “Have I ever said no to seeing you naked?” Daryl's shy grin made him smile more. He chuckled and pulled the hunter deeper into the trailer. The bathroom door was barely shut before he was yanking at the man's shirt to get it off.


End file.
